


Destined

by Larry289



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: It's been centuries since Camelot fell and Arthur died.Merlin and Morgana are destined to be together, but will they be able to forgive each other? Will they find each other after failed relationships and jealousy?





	Destined

Merlin  

I didn't know what else to do other than stare at her. 

It was Morgana. She looked gorgeous. But she was my mortal enemy.

I sat next to her. 

"Hello old friend" she said before I could even say anything.

 I didn't know what to say. "Morgana?" I asked her. "It's Morgan now Merlin " she said smirking at me "Morgan le fay."  "Morgan le fay huh?" I said frowning. 

"So any news of your king?" Morgan asked interested. 

"No. He's dead  thanks to you and your friend Mordred" I said frowning. 

Morgan sighed. I sighed too. "Did things with magic get better in Camelot?" I asked Morgana. She sighed and shook her head. "It fell and that is why we are in England and not in Anglo-Saxon Merlin " Morgan said frowning. 

I nodded. "Can I buy you a drink?" I asked her. "Is it laced with poison?" Morgan asked me. "Oh come on Morgana that was centuries ago!" I groaned annoyed. 

Morgana laughed. "It always was fun to annoy you" she said smirking. 

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. 

"Fine, I'll let you buy me a drink" Morg said after a minute of awkward silence. 

"Thank you!" I said smiling. "Can I have the drinks menu?" I asked the bar tender. He nodded and gave it to me. I looked at the menu which had very awkward drink names well at least awkward for Morgan and I. It had names like sweet poison and stuff like that. 

Morgan smirked at me. 

"Two sweet poisons please" I said looking at Morgan awkwardly. 

She chuckled. 

After a while we got our drinks. 

"Do you still hate me?" I asked Morgana...Morgan. 

"It's kinda hard to get over the poison thing and the killing me thing you know " Morgan said frowning "but I understand why you did it, that's the worst part about it actually " 

"do you still hate me?' Morgan asked. 

"I never hated you " I told Morgan. 

We were about to say something else when a group of people called her. 

"Morgan le Fay!" An all too familiar voice called. 

She turned around, so I did too. 

It was Mordred, that Kara girl and...Freya. 

"Freya" I said with wide eyes. "Merlin" She said smiling. 


End file.
